Let's be Friends
by celrock
Summary: Takes place during chapter 8 of A Long Weekend for Tommy & Zack. After watching Super Why on TV, Zack wishes he could seek help from the Super Readers to help him and Tommy mend their friendship. This story follows his daydream when the Super Readers pay him a visit in Tommy and Dil's backyard, and the Rugrats & Super Readers, uncover the secret word, that will mend the friendship.


Author's Note: While babysitting my nephew Zack on Friday, I watched one of his all time favorite TV shows, Super Why for the very first time, and found it to be kind of cute. While I've only seen one episode, it gave me the idea to do this one-shot story, that ties in with a longer story I'm working on in the regular Rugrats/All Grown Up section of Fan Fiction, called A Long Weekend for Tommy and Zack, that's still a work in progress. I hope you enjoy this one-shot story, and to any Super Why fans reading this, I do apologize if I got anything wrong, or am off a bit, I've only seen one episode of the series, so please, no flames. Now, let's get on with the story!

Let's be Friends

Summary: Takes place during chapter 8 of A Long Weekend for Tommy and Zack. After watching Super Why on TV, Zack wishes he could seek help from the Super Readers to help him and Tommy mend their friendship. This story follows his daydream when the Super Readers pay him a visit in Tommy and Dil's backyard, and the Rugrats and Super Readers, uncover the secret word, that will mend Tommy and Zack's friendship.

Disclaimer: I do not own the characters from Rugrats and Super Why, they're the property of their original creaters. I do own Zack, my Rugrats OC. He's the only OC appearing in this story.

Zack sat there in Tommy and Dil's playpen, looking pretty upset. The previous day while out having lunch at a restaurant with his friends, he had accidentally blabbed a secret that he had promised Tommy he wouldn't tell. As a result of this, Tommy got mad at him, and to this very moment, a day later, the two toddlers were still not speaking to one another. Zack had awakened early on this particular morning, as he was staying at Tommy and Dil's house over the weekend, and managed to catch most of an episode of his most favorite TV show, Super Why, before Tommy came into the room, and rudely turned off the TV, right as they were about to uncover the secret word, to solve their problem. Angered by this, Zack demanded Tommy turn back on the TV, but rather, he threw the remote at Zack's head, and by the time he got the TV turned back on, the show was over, and Goober had started.

Upset, Zack went to Tommy and Dil's playpen. He picked up Tommy's toy laptop at first to play with, till Tommy rudely snapped and told Zack to leave it alone. So Zack reached for Dil's toy laptop, and as he sat on the floor, gazing at the screen, he made a wish.

"_I wish the Super Readers were here. They'd know how to stop Tommy from being mad at me and make us friends again._" Zack thought to himself, as he stared at the screen of Dil's toy laptop.

All of the sudden, a ringing came from the laptop. Startled by this, Zack pressed one of the buttons, and he couldn't believe who he saw on the screen. It was Whyatt!

"You're… You're… Whyatt!" Zack said excitedly.

"Yes, I am, but who are you? You don't look like any of my friends from Storybrook Land, or Storybook Land." Said Whyatt.

"I'm not, and, I've been watching your show for a long time. I absolutely love Super Why, and I love how you and your super friends, Red, Pig and Princess Presto, solve problems, and that's why I have called on you to help me." Said Zack.

"What's the problem?" Whyatt asked.

"Well, you should know my name is Zack Wehrenberg. I'm a character on Rugrats, though I didn't join the gang till season 10 of the series, during Rugrats and the Gray Plague, and season 10 is only available in celrock's universe, on Fan Fiction." Explained Zack.

"Huh?" Said Whyatt in confusion.

"Never mind, let me get down to business. Look, I accidentally broke a promise to my friend, Tommy, and you should know Tommy, he's been with the gang since the very beginning. But now, Tommy is giving me the silent treatment, and we're not friends no more." Said Zack.

"So, you need me and the super readers, to help you and Tommy make up and become friends again?" Whyatt asked.

"Yes, please!" Begged Zack.

"Ok, I'll do it." Said Whyatt, as he turned his head away from the screen, and summoned all of the super readers.

"Calling all Super Readers. We've got a problem." Said Whyatt.

All of the sudden, Pig, Little Red Riding Hood, and Princess P appeared before Whyatt.

"Zack, would you mind explaining your problem again to the other super readers?" Whyatt asked.

Zack explained the problem of how he and Tommy were no longer friends, and that he needed help. So the super readers agreed to help him.

"Everybody, to the book club." Said Whyatt.

"To the book club." Said the other super readers, as they all went to the book club.

"Oh, and to Super U, you can help me and the Rugrats if you'd like to, state your name if you'd like, and we'll get started. Are you guys ready?" Whyatt asked.

"Are we going to look in a book?" Pig asked.

"Carrots and peas, carrots and peas, come out book, please please please!" Said Princess P, as she waved her magic wand.

All of the sudden, a book appeared, but it was no ordinary book. Each page had a letter on it, and a picture that needed to be colored in.

"Oh look, a coloring book!" Exclaimed Little Red Riding Hood.

"But why would we be going into a coloring book?" Pig asked.

"I think I know why. The rugrats in season 10 range from ages 1 to age 3, they can't read yet, so I believe to solve our super word, we're going to go into TV Land this time, not Storybook Village, and help them color in the pictures, each picture is something from Rugrats episodes that aired between seasons one through nine." Whyatt explained.

"Oh, ok." Said Little Red Riding Hood.

The Super Readers changed into their super form, and no sooner were they now in their super costums, when a portal appeared, oozing green slime with the Nickelodeon logo above it.

"We'd better hurry, before the slime gets us. Come on." Said Woofy the dog, as the other super readers, followed him into the portal, where they fell through a black whole, until they landed in Tommy and Dil's backyard.

Upon landing, they spotted a two-year-old toddler with dark purple hair off by himself in a sandbox, while on the other side of the yard, they spotted Zack, along with a three-year-old with glasses and wild red hair, two brunette identical two-year-old twins, a Japanese looking dark haired two-year-old girl toddler, and a baby who looked younger than Zack, who appeared to be one-years-old, had an inch of strawberry red hair on his head, and judging by his face, he must be the younger brother or sister of the toddler in the sandbox.

"Look, there's Zack." Said Super Why.

"But wait, what's our secret word?" Princess Presto asked.

"Oh that's right, I forgot! We need to access the super computer, and see how many letters we're gonna need for today's super word." Said Super Why, as he pulled out his laptop, and brought up his and Zack's conversation they had earlier.

All of the sudden, eleven blank spaces appeared.

"How many letters long is our secret word? Count with me super u. Ready? One, two, three, four, five, six, seven, eight, nine, ten, eleven. There's eleven letters in today's super word!" Said Whyatt.

"So what do we do now?" Little Red Riding Hood asked.

"We must go over and let Zack know we're here, and get started. Come on Super Readers, like I always say, a super reader's gotta do, what a super reader's gotta do. This way." Said Super Why, as he led the super readers over to where Zack and all of the rugrats except for Tommy were playing.

"I've never heard you say that before. If I didn't know any better, I'd say you were acting just like the leader of the Rugrats, Tommy Pickles, only you changed baby to super readers." Said Pig.

"Well, I am the leader of the super readers, now come on! The rugrats need our help!" Said Super Why.

"Super Why! You made it!" Said Zack, as he looked up from playing with a puzzle with his friends to see Super Why before him.

"I sure am, and we're here to help. We even have this coloring book, where we're gonna color in pictures, and each picture starts with a different letter that will uncover our secret word." Said Super Why.

"Cool! Before we get started though, I'd like you to meet my friends. This is Chuckie, Phil, Lil, Chuckie's younger sister Kimi, and Tommy's younger brother Dil. And off over in the sandbox is Tommy." Said Zack, as he pointed to each of the toddlers, around him in their circle, and then, pointed at Tommy over in the sandbox, who was still playing by himself.

"Nice to meet you all. We love your TV show, we watch it every morning! But, you guys look different." Said Super Why.

"Yeah, you guys look older than you do back home on TV." Added Princess Presto.

"That's because we are older. I met them after they aged by one year, at Chuckie's third birthday." Said Zack.

"Oh, ok, that makes sense." Said Princess Presto.

"I'm partial to Spike myself." Said Woofy.

"Wow, a talking dog? And I thought only oodles could talk." Said Lil.

"That may be true Lil, but in super form, I can talk too." Said Woofy.

"Now, we'd better get started, are we ready to start coloring?" Super Why asked.

"Yeah!" Said all of the super readers and rugrats in unison.

"That's great, but there's still one problem." Said Chuckie.

"What is it Chuckie?" Pig asked.

"We don't gots no crayons." Said Chuckie.

"Phillip, did you eated the rest of our crayons?" Lil yelled at her brother.

"I don't think so Lillian." Replied Phil.

"I'll go get us some. Be right back." Said Dil, as he toddled off towards the doggy door, disappeared inside the house, and returned a few minutes later with a box of crayons sticking out of his diaper.

"Ok, I think we're all set." Said Dil, as he sat down in the grass, removed the box of crayons from his diaper, and set them down in the middle of the circle, which was now enlarged by the super readers and rugrats.

Super Why opened the coloring book to the first page. It was a picture of a frog. Everybody took turns coloring the frog. No sooner had they finished coloring it, when the picture came alive.

"Kiss me Phil, kiss me, you do understand. If you kiss me and make your wish, you can return to fairy tale land." Said the frog on the page of the book.

Phil picked up the book.

"I wish we were in fairy tale land." Said Phil, as he kissed the frog on the page.

All of the sudden, the page transformed into a flashback, where Tommy's daddy was climbing into the dragon he created in the episode, Faire Play.

"Wait a minute you guys, instead of going through a storybook, I see what we're doing here. We're going through clips of Rugrats episodes, as we color in the different pictures, that will lead us to the letters that will solve our secret word!" Said Whyatt.

"Ok Phil, so looks like some man got eaten by a dragon. We've got to save him. What do we do next?" Pig asked.

"Phil's gotta find a frog and make a wish. Come on super readers, help Phil find a frog, surely there's got to be one in this backyard somewhere." Said Whyatt, as the super readers and Phil looked all over the yard for a frog.

Phil found a frog behind Spike's dog house, but when he tried to bring it back to the ccircle where the rest of the gang was sitting, the frog jumped out of Phil's hands, landing on top of Tommy's sandcastle he was building.

"Here Phil let me help you." Said Tommy, as he picked up the frog and ran and gave it to Phil.

"Thanks Tommy." Said Phil.

"Oh, what do I wanna wish for?" Phil asked.

"Remember Phil, remember? You wished Reptar was here to beat the dragon." Said Lil.

"Oh that's right. I wish Reptar was here, he can beat anybody!" Said Phil, before he kissed the frog.

All of the sudden, in the coloring book, Reptar appeared, as he defeated the dragon and saved Tommy's dad, just as he did in the original Faire Play episode. The footage of the episode then disappeared, and the frog reappeared on the page, with a huge capital F above it.

"F, F is for Frog!" Said Pig.

"That means, it's time, to use our super computer, and put the F into our super computer. Come on, let's do it." Said Super Why, who put the f into the computer, giving them the first letter of their super word.

After that, they turned the page, and started coloring in another picture. When they were finished, they had colored in a picture of some guy wearing an explorer's hat, and clothes like what someone might wear in the jungle.

"Who is this?" Little Red Riding Hood asked.

"I don't know." Princess Presto replied.

"I bet Tommy knows." Said Dil, as he picked up the book and took it over to Tommy in the sandbox.

"Uh, Tommy, do you know who this is? We're having a bit of trouble." Said Dil.

Tommy looked up from his sandcastle at Dil with the picture in his hand.

"Oh Dilly, you know who that is, that's Okey Dokey Jones, the bestest explorer ever!" Said Tommy.

Overhearing this from the other side of the yard, the super readers then realized what their second letter was.

Before they could put it into the computer though, the picture transformed into a temple, Tommy, now dressed as Okey Dokey Jones, leading the other rugrats, now in explorer's suits into the temple, retelling the first scene of The Rugrats Movie.

"Maybe we should go back." Said Phil.

"Yeah, let's go back." Added Lil.

"No! We can't go back now you guys, Okey Dokey Jones, never goes back." Said Tommy as Okey Dokey Jones, as he twirled a rope in his hand.

All of the sudden, the super readers were sucked into the picture, as they went through the temple with the rugrats, and while in the Rugrats Movie, it was Tommy who had to save Chuckie, before the bolder came to nearly get them, who was really Tommy's pregnant mom, putting an end to their adventure, this time, it was the super readers, who saved Chuckie from his death, and got the Rugrats out of the way, just as the bolder came rolling by, changing the story up, causing their adventure to not end, but rather, continue, as they were led to a treasure chest, full of gold. When they fell into the treasure chest to look for the gold, they fell through a bottomless pit, returning to Tommy's backyard, the picture returning to appear as the colored in Okey Dokey Jones, with a big letter o above it.

"O! O is for Okey Dokey Jones! Let's put it into the super computer!" Said Pig, as Super Why entered the o into the super computer, giving them the first two letters of their secret word.

They then turned the page, to find a dinosaur on the page.

"Look, a dinosaur!" Said Princess Presto.

"But that's not any dinosaur we know. It doesn't look like Stego A, Baby Dino or Torosaurus." Said Pig.

"You're right." Said Super Why.

"Then who is it?" Little Red Riding Hood asked.

Overhearing the conversation, Tommy glanced out of the corner of his eye, spotting the picture on the page they were coloring.

"Reptar!" Tommy yelled.

At that moment, the picture transformed into a scene from the Reptar on Ice episode, with Reptar iceskating around the stage.

"I'm just a dinosaur, I don't know what I'm for, I like to stomp and roar. Hey! I'm just a dinosaur!" Reptar sang on the page of the book, as he skated around in the Reptar on Ice show.

"What do we do to get our letter?" Pig asked.

"Hey, this is Reptar on Ice!" Said Lil.

"Yeah, this is where we tooked Reptar his baby." Said Phil.

"Ok super readers, into the episode." Said Super Why, as they went into the ice show, where they accidentally bumped into Tommy, who had the lizard known as baby Reptar in his hand, knocking it out of his hand.

Before the lizard could get away, Super Why snatched it up, and they ran over to Reptar and his new bride, knocking everything down, just as it happened in the original episode. The only thing that changed here, was Reptar's song.

"Quick do something." Whispered the girl reporter in a panicked tone.

"Hey, look, it's some kids, super heros, and a dog, on the ice, what's a dinosaur to do, when the kids, super heros and dog are on the ice? Quick! Somebody get their mom!" Sang Reptar.

He then glanced at Super Why, who had the lizard in his hand, unlike how it originally played out, with Tommy near Reptar.

"I'm going to see who the super hero is?" Sang Reptar, as he turned towards Super Why.

"So what do you got in your hand there?" Reptar asked, as Super Why revealed the lizard.

"Yuck! Get it away from me!" Screamed Reptar, as he started to iceskate away from the lizard in panic, causing even more of a distructive mess. The lizard went flying out of Super Why's hand, landing on Reptar's head, as Super Why and the other super readers fell backwards on the ice, startled by Reptar's screams, and suddenly, reappearing in Tommy and Dil's backyard with the whole rugrats gang, the picture of Reptar in the book, now having a huge letter R above it.

"R! R is for Reptar!" Said Pig.

Super Why then entered the letter r into the super computer, giving them the third letter of their secret word.

They turned the page and colored in a picture of a billy goat.

"What's this?" Phil asked after they finished coloring in the picture.

"That's a goat Phillip." Replied Lil.

All of the sudden, the super readers disappeared into another Rugrats episode. This time, they found themselves in the episode, Zoo Story, and there they were, inside the petting zoo with the baby animals and the Rugrats.

"Uh oh, what's going on here?" Princess Presto asked.

They then overheard the rugrats talking about how they thought they might turn into animals. Tommy was about to ask Dil for his screwdriver, which was outside on the ground outside the fence, when Princess Presto, got an idea.

"I'll use my wand to let them out. Come on Super You, help me! What do we need to do to the fence, to save the rugrats from turning into animals?" Asked Princess Presto, as she waited for an answer from Super You.

"Open, help me spell the word open to open the fence. Ready? O, P, E, N!" Said Princess Presto, as she made the letters with her magic wand. All of the sudden, the gate of the fence opened, and just like in the original episode, the rugrats and all of the baby animals escaped.

At that moment, the super readers returned to Tommy and Dil's backyard, and the picture of the goat in the coloring book, now had a huge letter G above it, which Super Why entered into the computer, after Pig noted that G is for goat!

On the next page, they colored in what looked like to be a giant mountain of ice cream cones.

"Wow! Ice cream!" Said Kimi.

"That's not just ice cream Kimi, that's ice cream mountain! Me and Tommy went on an aventure one time with Phil, Lil and Angelica to find it." Said Chuckie.

"Mmmm, I love ice cream, don't you Super You?" Pig asked.

All of the sudden, the super readers found themselves on the miniature golf course in the Ice Cream Mountain episode. They landed at the whole where the ginger bread man was, and the babies and Angelica were trying to figure out how to get past the ginger bread man.

"Looks like my magic will be needed again. Quick, help me spell the word down. Ready? D, O, W, N!" Said Princess Presto, as she made the letters with her magic wand, causing the ginger bread to go down, and not pop up again, allowing everyone including Chuckie in this revamped version of the episode, to run across his whole without him popping up when Chuckie crossed it, like what happened in the original episode.

"Looks like they want us to follow them." Said Super Why, as the super readers followed the rugrats to the ice cream mountain. However, while the rugrats landed against something hard, the replica of ice cream mountain that was on the golf course, the super readers spotted the door that opened up, but when they went inside ice cream mountain, before they could remove the paper that was blocking the ball from going through, they returned to Tommy and Dil's backyard, to find a huge letter I above the mountain of ice cream on the coloring book page.

"I! I is for ice cream mountain!" Said Pig, as Super Why put the letter I into the super computer.

Now they had five letters for their super word, and only needed to find six more. Technically though, because two out of the six remaining letters would appear twice in the word, they would only be visiting four more Rugrats episodes, helping to complete the stories to get the rest of the secret letters.

They turned the page, and saw what looked to be a picture of some broccoli.

"Yuck, this just looks like some yucky old broccoli." Said Chuckie, after they colored in the picture with a green crayon.

All of the sudden, the Super Readers found themselves in another Rugrats episode. This time, they were in a courtroom, and saw faces they didn't recognize, as they had not met Angelica yet.

"Now Mrs. Pickles, is it true that on a last Tuesday August third, you served your daughter Angelica, a large piece of broccoli for dinner?" Asked Mr. Barnum.

"That depends, I consider it a small piece." Replied Charlotte.

"Mrs. Pickles let's not quiver over the size of the serving." Said Mr. Barnum.

It then hit the super readers that they were in the episode, Pickles vs. Pickles, inside a dream that Drew was having about Angelica's refusal to not eat broccoli, and taking her parents to court. They were about to stay, when they got a really nervous feeling, like maybe they shouldn't be trying to mess with this episode, especially since they hadn't met any of these characters back in Tommy and Dil's yard, while working on the coloring book.

"Princess Presto, quick, get us back to where we came from." Whispered Super Why into Princess Presto's ear.

They at least had enough information to figure out what the picture was suppose to be. So Princess Presto started to do her magic.

"G, O, B, A, C, K." Spelled Princess Presto, as she made the letters with her magic wand in the air, and the super readers, returned to Tommy and Dil's backyard, now to find something that confused them. A giant letter V was above the picture of the broccoli on their coloring book page.

"Wait a second Woofy, I thought broccoli started with the letter B, not the letter V." Said Pig.

"You're right! But I think there's a bigger message here. What is broccoli?" Woofy asked.

"It's a vegetable! Broccoli is a vegetable!" Tommy yelled from the sandbox.

"That's right Tommy, broccoli is a vegetable, and V is for vegetable! Let's put it into our super computer!" Said Super Why, as he entered the letter V into the super computer.

Next, they turned the page in the coloring book, to a picture of an elephant. After coloring it in, the super readers found themselves at a cabin in the middle of nowhere. They were now in the Rugrats episode, The Old Country, where Tommy and Chuckie were trying to protect their families from the elephants. They dropped in at the part where Tommy was telling Chuckie about his idea to draw a mouse on the cabin, to scare the elephants away. They observed Tommy and Chuckie making the first mouse with their crayons.

"Ok, I think we should draw another Muffy by the window, in case the elephant tries to come in there." Suggested Tommy.

Super Why beat Tommy and Chuckie to it, as he and the super readers snatched up the crayons, and drew another mouse by the window. When Tommy and Chuckie came around to draw their mouse, they found it, already drawn.

"Huh? Who did this?" Tommy asked out of confusion.

"I don't know Tommy, maybe the mouse copied itself." Replied Chuckie.

Before the Super Readers could respond, they were transported back to Tommy and Dil's backyard, where a giant letter E was above the elephant. Super Why entered it into the super computer, only to have the E appear twice in their super word.

This time, they were coloring in a circle with a line going through the middle. Kimi decided to color it in red, but nobody knew what it was. All of the sudden, the super readers found themselves at Notre Dame in Paris, about to be stomped on by a giant Reptar robot that was being controlled by the rugrats.

"Quick, everybody out of the way." Said Super Why, as the super readers snuck inside the church, where a wedding ceremony was starting, Chazz as the groom, and Coco Labooche as the bride.

"If anyone objects to this union, please speak now, or forever, hold your piece." Said the minister in a very thick French accent, as the Reptar robot crashed into the building. It then hit the super readers, that Chuckie needed to stop this wedding, so Little Red Riding Hood, decided to come to the rescue on this one.

"Quick! Super You, what word does Chuckie need to say? Yes? Or No?" Asked Little Red Riding Hood.

She waited for a minute before she gave the answer.

"No! Chuckie, you need to stop this wedding! The word you need is no!" Shouted Little Red Riding Hood from the back of the church.

"No!" Cried Chuckie, as he crashed into the wedding party.

"Chuckie? He's talking!" Cried Chazz, as he scooped up his son.

"Thanks to us, the wedding is off, let's go back." Said Super Why, as they turned to leave the church, only to walk out to find themselves back in Tommy and Dil's backyard, and a letter N above the circle, at which time they told the rugrats what the picture meant.

"How does this picture mean no though?" Zack asked out of confusion.

"It's a sign that means no. Grown ups will use this symbol on signs when they don't want somebody to do something, like no smoking signs." Explained Woofy.

"Let's enter the letter N into our super computer." Said Super Why, as he did just that.

"We just have two letters left babies, let's turn to what appears to be the last page of our book, and see what we have left to color in." Said Super Why, as the rugrats turned to the last page to find what looked like to be a beach with a bunch of sand.

"What's this?" Kimi asked.

By this time, Tommy was getting tired of playing by himself in the sandbox, so decided to come over and help color in the last picture, and meet the super readers.

"Well hello Tommy, nice to see you've joined us." Said Princess Presto.

"Thanks, who are you?" Tommy asked.

The super readers went around and introduced themselves to Tommy, and explained what they were up to again, in the event Tommy had forgotten, being side tracked by his project in the sandbox, in his attempt to avoid playing with Zack, on account of still being mad at him.

"So, care to help color in the last picture Tommy?" Little Red Riding Hood asked.

"Sure! That's a picture of sand, just like the sand man, remember Chuckie?" Tommy asked.

All of the sudden, the super readers were once again, transported into another Rugrats episode, this time, they were in the episode, Sleep Troubles, where Tommy and Chuckie had to save themselves from the sandman. They appeared at the part where the sandman was now down in the basement, and Tommy and Chuckie were trying to figure out a fast way to get rid of him.

"Chuckie! I've got it? Remember what happened to our sandcastle at the beach?" Tommy asked.

Chuckie nodded.

"The ocean washed it away!" Said Tommy.

"Ok Super You, what's in the ocean?" Super Why asked.

After a minute, he gave his response.

"Did you say water? That's right, the ocean is full of water, and water, will wash the sandman away. Come on super readers, let's help Tommy and Chuckie, get rid of the sandman, once and for all." Said Super Why, as they too went into the kitchen, and filled up cups of water they found lying on the dish drainer, as Super Why was tall enough to reach the counter without standing on anybody's head.

They went back out to where the basement door was, and Tommy, Chuckie, and the super readers, all threw their buckets and glasses of water at the sandman, making the sandman disappear, causing Chuckie's dad to appear, just like what happened in the original episode.

"Is it true? Is he melted?" Chuckie asked from behind his hands, now covering his face.

Tommy removed his hands that were covering his face to peak.

"Chuckie! It's your dad!" Tommy exclaimed, as Chuckie uncovered his eyes to see his dad coming near them.

"My daddy, he came to save us!" Cried Chuckie happily.

"I always knowed he was a hero." Chuckie whispered into Tommy's ear.

"Tommy! Chuckie!" Exclaimed Chazz, as he came up the basement stairs, and gave Tommy and Chuckie a huge hug.

They spotted the pile of sand at the bottom of the basement stairs.

"Look, that's all that's left of the sandy man." Said Tommy.

Pleased that they helped save Tommy and Chuckie from the sandman, the super readers found themselves, being transported back into Tommy and Dil's backyard, where they found a giant letter S above the picture of the beach at the end of their coloring book.

"S is for sand!" Said Pig, as Super Why entered it into the super computer, and just like with the letter E, the S appeared twice, completing their secret word.

"Congratulations Rugrats, Super Readers and Super You, we now have our super word!" Said Super Why.

All of the Rugrats and Super Readers jumped up and down in excitement.

"Come on everybody, let's spell out our secret word, and see what it is! Ready? F, O, R, G, I, V, E, N, E, S, S! Our super word is, forgiveness!" Said Princess Presto.

"That's right! Tommy needs to forgive Zack for breaking his promise." Said Super Why.

"That's right Super Why, Zack said he was sorry, so now, it's up to Tommy to forgive him, that means, he understands that Zack is sorry, and that he'll give him a second chance at being his best friend, having two best friends once again, besides just Chuckie. Will Tommy forgive Zack? Let's watch and see." Said Woofy.

"Tommy, I'm sorry for breaking my promise to keep your trip to go see Rosie a secret. I didn't mean to do it, it was just, a accident. I hope you can forgive me and we can be bestest friends again." Said Zack.

Tommy took a deep breath before responding.

"It's ok Zack, I forgive you. I know you didn't mean to do it." Said Tommy, as the two toddlers, gave one another a hug.

"Congratulations Super Readers, Rugrats, and to Super You, we did it! And it's all thanks to the secret word, forgiveness! Hip hip hurray, Super Readers, and the Rugrats, saved the day!" Said Super Why.

"Yep, cuz a baby's gotta do, what a baby's gotta do." Said Tommy.

"And a super reader's gotta do, what a super reader's gotta do." Said Super Why.

"Thanks for helping us super readers." Said Zack, shaking Super Why's hand.

"No, thank you!" Said Super Why.

"For what?" Zack asked.

"For helping us get into the Fan Fiction crossover's section. It was thanks to Timmy Turner we appeared in the regular section, but it wasn't until now, that we're now in the crossovers section, thanks to the help from everybody's most favorite babies, you guys are our heros!" Said Super Why.

"Happy to help!" Said Zack.

"Don't forget me." Said Celrock, who appeared in the sky above everybody, wearing a blue dress with white angel wings and wearing a silver halo on her head.

"Thank you Celrock!" Exclaimed all of the Super Readers and Rugrats in unison.

"Anytime everybody, anytime." Replied Celrock.

"Well Rugrats, we'd better be going, but we hope to join you guys for some more adventures very soon." Said Super Why, as he, Little Red Riding Hood, Pig, and Princess Presto stepped into the slimy green portal, as they left TV Land, and returned to Storybrook Village to the book club, where they turned back into Whyatt, Princess P, Red, and Pig.

As they disappeared though, some slime fell on top of Zack, as he awoke from his day dream, to find Chuckie, Phil, Lil, Kimi and Dil staring at him, and he stared at a blank screen on Dil's toy laptop. Frowning, he looked up at his friends.

"What's wrong Zack?" Said Kimi.

"Oh nothing, I'm just still sad that me and Tommy are still not friends no more. We made up in a dream, but it was only a dream." Said Zack disappointingly.

Then, he thought for a minute. The dream gave him an excellent idea!

"Wait! That dream I just had gives me an excellent idea!" Said Zack excitedly, as he stood up.

"What's your idea Zack?" Kimi asked.

And, what's his idea? To learn how Tommy and Zack forgive one another in real time, you'll have to read chapter 8 of A Long Weekend for Tommy and Zack. For now though, I hope you all enjoyed this one-shot crossover story, and, we'll talk soon!

The End

Author's Note: I hope to have chapter 8 of A Long Weekend for Tommy and Zack up sometime this week. My weekend was horrible, and I awoke this morning with a terrible headache, which didn't help matters any, but this idea was running through my head, so decided to go on ahead and get it done. Also, I decided to make the Rugrats episodes tie in more with the pictures they were coloring in, rather than with the larger super problem they're trying to solve, putting my own twist on things a little bit here on both accounts. However, I'm not all that interested in moving my story, A Long Weekend for Tommy and Zack over to the crossovers section, so thought I'd do this part as a one-shot instead, and, I hope everyone enjoyed it! If any of you have anymore ideas for Rugrats and Super Why crossovers, please feel free to let me know, and maybe, just maybe, I'll do them at some point down the road in the distant future!


End file.
